


Sweet and Tender Evenings

by NevaRYadL



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Also this is my very first time writing wlw smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I... tried, Oral Sex, Romance, Very mild muscle/strength kink, it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Request for nsfw Sheeva/Sindel





	Sweet and Tender Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sheeva/Sindel, wlw smut, slight strength kink, oral sex
> 
> nsfw request for Sheeva/Sindel

“Let’s go to bed.”

Sindel reached up her arms from where she was seated in her chair, having been reading until Sheeva spoke up, the other woman giving Sheeva a cute little smile as she silently asked to be picked up. Carefully, Sheeva laid two hands on Sheeva’s waist, squeezing the softness there gently, before hooking her other two hands underneath Sindel’s armpits and picking up the woman and pulling her to her chest. Close enough to see all the minute details of her face and smell the sweet perfume on her throat and feel the slight 'thud, thud, thud' of her heart against her chest. Sindel pressed a soft and sweet kiss to Sheeva’s nose and just smiled so sweetly as Sheeva walked them over to the bed and gently eased her weight into the sheets. Sindel pressed a kiss to Sheeva’s cheek before letting Sheeva go to get ready to go to sleep for the night.

Sheeva walked over to where she stored her clothing and stripped out of everything. The rather 'formal' wear that she had worn for continuous meetings and such. Now that everything was calm, there had been a push to secure rights for the Shaokan and Sheeva, having been something of a figurehead of the 'not a crazed evil doer like Goro or Kintaro', she was at the head of these. And she was glad to be rid of the neat and clean outfit that she had worn to look presentable and got dressed in something soft the evening. Thankfully Sindel was already dressed for sleeping, the woman always eager to get out of her royal garbs and into softer and more casual clothing the second it was socially acceptable to do so. That meant that Sheeva could go back to bed and immediately get to snuggling.

When she sank down into bed, Sindel wrapped her arms around her shoulders and snuggled in close, Sheeva pulling her in closer until they were pressed flush against one another. Warm and soft and content.

“How was your day, sweetest?” Sindel sighed against Sheeva’s collarbone.

“Tiring, but I made it. Yours?” Sheeva asked, running her fingers through Sindel’s hair.

“Boring. I missed you,” Sindel smiled sweetly.

“I doubt I’m that entertaining,” Sheeva chuckled.

“Not entertaining, I would never think so little of you, my dearest one,” Sindel hummed as she scooted up to be face to face with Sheeva. Her black nail tipped fingers reverently traced Sheeva’s face, following all the rises and falls and dips and curves and rough and scars. Everything as though she were running her hands over jewels and it made Sheeva flush slightly. “I merely love being in your presence. You make me feel warm and fuzzy and content and happy.”

“Flowery words,” Sheeva huffed, embarrassed.

“But I mean each and every one,” Sindel smiled.

Sheeva kissed her to shush her gently for the moment. And then Sindel tilted her head and the kiss got a bit more heated and she followed along with it. Matching heat with heat and even going further and shyly licking Sindel's lips, tasting traces of wax from Sindel's lipstick (thankfully washed off for the eve). Sindel parted her lips and let her taste the sweet woman's sweeter mouth, the two sighing happily into the kiss as their tongues coiled around one another's. When they parted to draw breath, they both were flushed.

"Oh my," Sheeva panted.

"Sorry, sorry," Sindel panted.

"No, no, you are good, my treasure," Sheeva smiled, kissing Sindel's forehead. "Just surprised."

"Still... though may I ask if we can be intimate tonight?"

"Of course," Sheeva rumbled happily, kissing Sindel again.

They moved the blankets aside. Sheeva usually burned hot and warm, so she even more so during the heat of things. Even being an Outworld resident most of her life (and a Netherrealm resident for a time and its hellish heat), Sindel was not one for such heat if she could avoid it. Free of the blankets, they undressed from their soft sleeping clothes as well, tossing those aside without fanfare. Sheeva did not miss the way that Sindel's eyes slid over her appreciatively, lips curling up into a pleased little smile that had Sheeva purring happily. Her kind viewed physical strength as physical desirable, and she was glad that Sindel thought much the same.

"What shall we do tonight, my treasure?" Sheeva purred softly, laying down and pulling Sindel on top of her, loving the way that Sindel blushed so sweetly but smiled so deliciously confident and wanting. Loved the way that Sindel's hips filled up her hands and the hands rested on her lower stomach and tracing the muscles underneath the skin.

"Hmm, well personally I do not want to do anything too much. Tonight I feel like being close to you is all. Was there anything you wanted to do?"

"Being close to you too. And kiss you a lot... also avoid that one incident again, we can't afford a new roof."

"It was one time!" Sindel laughed.

"Making you banshee scream and blast a hole through the roof is not something I want to repeat," Sheeva groaned before giggling with Sindel.

When their giggling had quieted down, they went back to kissing as their hands roamed over the other’s body, rubbing and holding and creasing and gently touching to stoke the fire. Sindel seemed quite happy to follow the curves of Sindel’s muscles, especially along her arms, always having a small girlish crush over Sindel’s powerful frame. But she also liked cupping Sheeva’s face to kiss her sweetly and over the thickness of her thighs and horns. Sheeva liked running her hands over Sindel’s waist and thighs, loving the way that the woman’s soft skin felt underneath her hands and the softness of Sindel’s well… soft frame.

“Hmm, hold on, let me tie up my hair,” Sindel murmured.

Sheeva helped her tie up all her hair up and out of the way in something of a sloppy bun. But it would keep it out of the way and keep Sindel from accidentally grabbing Sheeva with it. Also just out of the way. And now that it was, Sheeva kissed Sindel sweetly on her lips. And then her chin, And then at the underside of her jaw. And then at the hollow of her throat. Kissing softly and getting hotter as she kissed downwards, letting her lips lingering against the skin or sucking just slightly with parted lips. Over her collarbone, down her chest, over her stomach. Trailing to the sides to lavish sweet sucking kisses to Sindel's hips and thighs. Trailing inwards to kiss the softness there, marked with a few stretchmarks that she followed with very gently scrapping of her teeth. And then, very gently, she blew a pointed breath along Sindel to rip a ragged moan out of the woman.

Grinning, bolstered, Sheeva blew another breath, this one from deeper in her chest so it was hot. Sindel moaned again, her hips churning in the four hands holding them, hands grabbing the first wrist that they could find and gripping with shaking fingers as Sheeva dipped her head and ran her mouth along Sindel. Slow and steady strokes of her lips and tongue, to gentle stoke Sindel's fire, build up the heat, draw all those amazing throaty and slightly gravelly moans out of her. Feel Sindel's hands grip her wrists as she started to shaking and twitch against the hold on her hips. Feeling Sindel's body heat up as his arousal rose, soft skin going dewy with sweat. The sight and sound was stoking her own fire, making her thighs clench with rising want and need. Wanting to touch herself but wanting to focus on Sindel more, groaning as she kept working her mouth.

"O-oh, dearest... please," Sindel moaned.

And so tenderly and so sweetly, Sheeva kept pleasuring Sindel with her mouth, lapping and sucking and kissing. Sometimes gently scrapping her teeth against sensitive flesh. Tasting her on her tongue as she drew closer and closer to peak.

"I'm close," Sindel croaked out.

Pulling back to swallow excess spit and quickly work out her jaw, Sheeva went back in and doubled down. Making Sindel squeak and then hoarsely croak as she came against Sheeva's mouth, arching her back and shuddering as Sheeva licked her through it and some of the aftershocks before pulling away, licking her lips and grinning as Sindel slumped to the bed.

"That was rather quick of you," Sheeva teased lightly, rubbing Sindel's hips, moving to kiss along Sindel's heaving chest.

"Apologies..." Sindel panted, "Give me but a moment and I shall return the pleasure."

"Take your time."

Sindel reached out, drawing Sheeva into her grasp to pull her in for a sweet but wet and needy kiss. Tasting Sindel's lingering release on her tongue and the spit of her mouth, getting lost in the heady flavor until they had to pull away to drag in ragged needed breaths.

"You're just... perfection," Sindel breathed.

When she got her breath more, Sindel encouraged her to switch positions with her, rising slightly to meet kiss after kiss as Sindel first kissed her mouth and face. And then mimicked what she had done before, reverently kissing down the length of her body. Sindel favored kissing scars instead of savoring the softness as Sheeva had done, mouthing along them softly and nipping along toucher and thicker scars. But her kisses too got more heated and wanting as she made her way down, all the way until she was trying to suck hickies along the skin, straying to worshiping the muscular cords of her thighs lovingly. Almost made Sheeva wish that Sindel had her black lipstick on, the marks it would have left. And then her breath was hot and ghosting along her and she was rumbling loudly and then purring as Sindel's mouth finally moved along her.

There was something about Sindel pleasuring her that made it hard to want to hold back. Seeing that stunning, gorgeous face between her muscular thighs, pleasuring her with obvious eagerness and pleasure of her own, face flushed and her glowing eyes bright with energy and arousal. The hands holding at his hips, fingertips pressing into the tensing and relaxing muscles with obvious appreciation. The soft sounds of her mouth moving, her gravelly and syrupy voice and the wet sounds of her mouth as she worked. Not to mention, Sheeva usually got **very** aroused pleasuring Sindel and well.

Sheeva growled low in her chest as she clenched and spasmed and twitched as she spent herself, Sindel eagerly keeping her mouth working through it, only pulling back when Sheeva started twitching with uncomfortable over sensitivity. And then Sindel was pulling away, delicately rubbing her wet mouth with the back of her hand. Purring happily, Sheeva eagerly wrapped her arms around the woman and pulled her up to start kissing her senseless. Kissing happily and contently as they hugged close as they came down from their respective post-coital highs. Kissing until the sweat started to cool and they were left loose and languid and sticky with drying sweat.

"Bath?" Sheeva said, still purring happily against Sindel's mouth.

"Please," Sindel sighed happily.

Sheeva carried her to the bath, drawing a nice and comfortable room temperature one, and carefully easing them both inside so that they could cuddle and kiss idly.

"My thanks for the indulgence," Sindel sighed happily.

"You never have to thank my, my treasure," Sheeva purred happily back.

Sindel pulled her into a kiss and they sank into blissfulness.


End file.
